


the day is done and all is quiet therein

by Krystalicekitsu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Feel-good, Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life, WAFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-14
Updated: 2011-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalicekitsu/pseuds/Krystalicekitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A good hunt, a good beer and the best company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the day is done and all is quiet therein

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PepperVL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperVL/gifts).



> For tiptoe39's Third WAFFaton, to PepperVL's ' _Supernatural, Sam, Dean, & Bobby, enjoying a beer in a quiet time_' prompt which was originally [HERE](http://tiptoe39.livejournal.com/1235970.html?thread=5373186#t5373186).

The sun is finally peeking out from the clouds, one final bright flash of orange and purple contrasting with the mulish gray clouds that had hung around most of the muggy summer day. The rain was still coming down in a steady drizzle, catching the sun and scattering her colours in dazzling displays across the junked cars and over the drenched plain of golden wheat across the road.

Dean smiles and leans back further in the old bench seat on the porch, glancing over when Sam snuffles in his sleep and turns slightly. He reaches out and pauses. Changes his mind and only moves a lock of hair out of his little brother's face, letting him sleep on. There'll be time enough for pranks later.

It's humid enough that Sam's tank top is still half soaked from where Dean had retaliated with the hose after Sam had snuck up on him with a bucket of water while he was washing the Impala. A few more hours and the shirt might be dry, but by then it'd be cool enough that Dean would probably drag them inside anyway.

Bobby comes out then, passing a beer to Dean with a crooked smile over at Sam. He leaves the third beer on the porch railing in front of the sleeping Winchester and moves to take the rocker in the corner.

Dean thanks him with a smile, enjoying the near silence of the rain and a still summer evening.

It's been a long time since his world has been so still and so complete.


End file.
